Remember What you Fight For
by Sunshine0927
Summary: It's been seven years since the defeat of Pitch, and when an old Enemy resurfaces, Jack is put a the center of attention.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, as you can see, I haven't been posting in a very long time. Mostly because of school (I had literally like, 3 projects to do its crazy). Anyways, I was getting a little bored so I decided to write this, i guess you could say it is a ****_sequel _****to my previous story ****_Jack Frost and the Light. _****But I'm not sure if it is yet, so I want you guys to read it and if you like it tell me wether I should continue this and I will see you guys later!**

* * *

_500 years ago... On Christmas Eve... North found a child in the streets of modern day Chernobyl. Obviously abandoned, North took him under his wing, and back to the pole where the other Guardians agreed to raise him. His name was Malus. So for the next 24 years, they taught him how to fight. North taught him how to build machines. And when they were told from that Pitch would rise, they thought he needed to gain powers of his own. But the Moon refused, for he saw darkness in his future. Then the Sun, one of the big three, gave him the power of lightning and strength, for he saw potential in the man. Malus promised he would only use his powers for the good._

_So when they defeated Pitch, the guardians thought that this was the time for him to become a guardian himself, but when the Man in the Moon said otherwise and presented him with the prophecy that a spirit of the seasons and the elements would defeat him. Malus did what no other would do, and killed the spirits of the seasons, Summer, Spring, and Autumn. And his fellow spirits of the elements, Water, Earth, and Air. And just to get more power, he killed the Sun and harnessed his power. So when he went back to the guardians to show them of his "achievement" they were more than afraid of him, they were ashamed. So the Man in the Moon stripped him of his powers all except for his immortality and threw him on the Planet Infernus to spend the rest of eternity there, and spend every second thinking about it._

* * *

Pitch's POV

I walked around the prison. The deep wide hole in the Planet, full of the cells of the unholy and the dark one. It had been almost a year since I had been back on the planet Infernus, guarding with my old friend, Nightlight. It had also been almost a year since my last encounter with the guardians. I owed my life to them, Lizzie Keagan especially. I passed the cells, some holding nightmares that didn't disappear when I transformed. And some holding machines in the shapes of animals, bulls, dragons, cheetahs, etc.  
Every single one, created by one evil being. The dark one, known as Malus. He first came here 524 years ago after doing something so evil it struck fear in the hearts of every spirit ever created. He silently sat at the bottom of the hole. On a circular platform, rocks weighing tons chained to his wrists, he sat with his head bowed, for every single one of the 188,640 days he's been here.

Here on Infernus, the Moon's Power couldn't come here. So if one of us were wounded, it wouldn't heal as quickly and there was a bigger chance of dying and never coming back. Oh joy. But that's where we have the upper hand. Surrounding the prison, is a invisible barrier that only Spirits can get in and out of. Every prisoner is positioned inside for good. And believe me, only a prisoner as strong as the big three could break that sucker. And as in big three I mean the Sun, the Moon, and Mother Earth... Well, actually, the big two now... The Sun was murdered by the demon the dark one, but that's not the reason he's here. It's something so terrible it brings chills up my spine just thinking about it. Its said the moon took away his powers all except for his immortality so he could stay alive for every day he was down here. Then I heard him call for me.

"Pitch" his dry sandy throat sounded. I made eye contact with nightlight and we both descended to his continuous trap.

"What do you want?" Nightlight spat. I also wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"Oh come now you too." He said with his voice now less dry. "I just need a little update on time, how long has it been since I've been here?" He asked still his head bowed.

"Gladly," I replied "it been 500 long years... And the rest of eternity to go." I finished

"I heard that there was word of another seasonal spirit... What's his name again?" He asked him self, raising his head a little. "Oh that's right... Jack. Frost." He finished. "And didn't he settle down with a elemental? Lizzie Keagan I presume."

I looked at nightlight shocked. How could he have known that there was another seasonal and elemental spirit. No. He couldn't do to them what he did to the others...

"Listen to me..." I started "we are never going to let you escape."

"You are going to spend the rest of eternity here." Nightlight finished

"No... I don't think so." Malus said in reply. He raised his head revealing his dark but powerful eyes. We took at step back. "It's your turn to be locked away."

The wall behind us exploded and we were pushed forward by the blow onto the ground. It was too strong. We were the only ones that fell and my Vision went blurry. I could slowly make out a figure wearing a black cloak go to him and break the chains on his wrists and set him free.

"Very good... Throw them in the cells and release my machines. Im expecting my new guests. You know what to do next..." He told the figure. He nodded and then struck my head, that's the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

Lizzie's POV

I walked out around my castle holding hands with Sophie, she was ten now so of course she was a little bit taller meaning that Jamie was thirteen, still he and his friends refused to stop believing and well, we were alright with that. I hummed a song to her as I strolled along the grass slightly frosted over from the incoming Winter Jack was bringing. That's when I looked up and I saw something twinkle... It was a signal for me... And for some odd reason the spirit of wisdom, Emer.

"Lizzie? Lizzie what's wrong?" Sophie asked

"Hmm? Oh nothing, everything's fine, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go for a little bit, okay?"

She nodded with a smile and then walked up the steps back inside.

I flew inside as well and walked by an open package from North, the note said- "to help with your powers." Inside there were two metal black belts with clasps on them.

I walked onto one of the balconies of my castle and held the weird, belt suit thing in my hands. North made it for me so I could spend an unlimited amount of time in space without coming back down every 15 minutes to get air.

"I hope this works." I said to myself as I wrapped it around my waist. I pushed the clasp together and it started to branch out all around my body, and my limbs. It freaked me out for a little bit but I got used to it. It crawled up my back and swirled around my wings leaving them exposed. It made its way to my neck and covered my vision until it solidified into a removable helmet. It wasn't bulky but kind of sleek. I don't know why, but there was a mini camera on the inside of the helmet looking out. I looked at myself and it seemed pretty flexible.

I flew into the sky and all these icons popped up on the screen like I was fricken Iron Man! What the hell?! There were labels for where the town was and where the grass was and the horizon line. Pretty much every time and icon popped up I hated this suit more and more. I was flying out of control in the air as they blocked my field of vision.

"Ugh! Just get out of here!" I yelled clenching my fists.

Then they just disappeared and I could see perfectly

"Oh... Well... Thank you." I said steadying myself. I flew in the direction of Britain to visit someone important. It started to get cold around me and I heated up my body temperature. Then the wind whipped around me and rustled through my wing feathers... He knew I was here. I smiled and continued flying. Then the fresh snow came shooting down from every inch of the sky except for where I was in the air. I could distinctly make out his figure in the distance. His white hair being blown around because of the wind and his hood flapped.

"Jack." I said to my self getting closer. I saw him turn and flash me his playful grin and air flowed through my feathers sweetly. I finally meet him.

"So what're you up to?" He asks me looking at my black suit. My helmet disappears revealing my head.

"I have to go to Infernus, I just got the signal." I say

"Well that's weird, they only summon when there is like a huge breakout, and when they do its all of us."

"Hmm..." I think about this. It is kind of weird, they probably just want me to check on the place or something. "Well... This came in the mail from North today." I said handing him the other belt. "For emergencies." I say

"Thanks." He says holding it in his hands. He got this look on this face. It was a combination of uneasiness and confusion.

"Be careful okay? I got this feeling something is happening there..." He said looking into my eyes as the snow around us started falling slower and lighter. I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." I said turning around. "And hey," I said looking at him a last time. He stared back at me.

"love you." I flew away as my helmet reappeared around my head and I went light speed through the atmosphere and into space. I past the planets and and asteroid belts until I found it. The ginormous black planet that was surrounded by explosive asteroids that targeted runaways. Even though this place was guarded by only two spirits, it was still the most inescapable prison in the Universe. I flew into the field and dodged asteroids that soared over my head. Because I wasn't a runaway they didn't go after me. I made it to the surface and took off my helmet. I looked around to see if Emer was here yet but I couldn't find her. So I just walked through the invisible barrier and entered the prison. You could tell when you did because you feel as if your entire communication with the moon is being blown out like a candle.

I walk around the prison. No sign of Pitch or Nightlight. That's odd. Then I notice something else. There aren't any prisoners in these cells. I get chills up my spine and I spin around but find no one there. I wish I had brought my bow and arrows with me, I'd feel a lot safer. All of a sudden, I feel rumbling in the ground and then this huge mechanical beast bursts through the wall next to me. It was about two times my size and made of the kind of metal my arrow heads were made from. The indestructible kind. It looked exactly like a tiger through, with razor sharp claws. I take a step back as it approaches me. It looks me in the eyes and I can see a little circle surround my face and repeatedly flashes the word TARGETED in his. He opens his mouth as fire gathers in the back of it. And I quickly fly away but he jumps in the air after me twice as fast and chomps down on my ankle pulling me to the ground.

I feel blood pour from my ankle and I wince in pain as the machine towers over me, holding my wounded ankle down with its hard metal claw. I flipped to my other side and brought my foot to its face and it went flying into the debris. Smoke started to rise from his head. Why was I always the one to be targeted? I saw a little phone icon on my screen. I selected and I yelled as loud I could.


	2. Wisdom fails us

**Tooth's POV**

"So you really think he's coming back North?" I asked fluttering by his side along with Bunny and Sandy.

"I know he is. Something isn't right in our world." He said.

"North, I know he killed the sun, and that takes a lot of power, but it was taken away and he's locked up now. There is no way he can ever hurt- "

"Gorguga!" Interrupted a yeti. We all faced the globe control panel as a light continuously flashed. I exchanged glances with Bunny and Sandy as North briskly walked over to it. He clapped his hands twice and a screen came to life above it, kind of like a... Uh... Computer? Is that what they call it? Any who. It was weird. We all moved over to it as North pressed buttons until we all heard it.

"Help! Help! Can anyone hear me?!"

It was Lizzie.

Bunny stepped forward. "Yes we can hear ya, what's the matter Sheila?" He asked calmly.

"I'm on Infernus, no sign of Pitch or Nightlight, I was just attacked by this... This machine. It was twice my size, strength, and speed. It didn't hurt me to bad but sure got a hole or two in my ankle." She reported

**Lizzie's POV**

There was a long silence before anything was said.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Emer exclaimed flying in.

"Is that Emer?" I heard Bunny ask.

"Yes she just got here. Yea I'm okay." I replied

"Alright, you two need to get out of there right now." Bunny said

Emer and I were confused. I understand that getting attacked by some mechanical bull is pretty dangerous and suspicious, but there were two people here we weren't leaving behind.

I looked at Emer and she smiled in agreement because she had been reading my thoughts.

"We aren't leaving without Pitch and Nightlight."

"Lizzie, get out of there, that's an order!" North yelled. I hung up on them and sighed. That was the first time I had ever gone against his order.

"I'll stand watch." Emer said. I nodded and flew downward farther into the prison. As I passed cell after cell after cell I started to see some nightmares locked away, but I heard that there were Cyclopes and ogres here as well. I landed on the last level on the platform. It had two large rocks with chains that looked as if they had been broken off. Was that what kept the bull under control?

"Pitch? Nightlight?" I whispered

"Lizzie" I heard Pitch moan from behind me. He was locked away into a cell with Nightlight who looked pretty knocked out.

I ran over to the cell and griped his hand. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked quickly

"Get out of here while you can..."  
He croaked.

"What?"

"It's a trap."

I felt hands wrap around my neck tightly and I was ripped backwards landing on my side. I coughed and stood up facing my opponent. He was almost as tall as Jack but he was extremely more muscular and had tattoo sleeves.

"Ah... I've been expecting this for a very long time." He said.

I took a step back as he got closer.

"Tell you what." He said extending his arms. "Give me all you got, hit me with your best shot." He said.

That was weird. But I wasn't gonna miss out on the opportunity. I held out my hand as fire almost lava like, gathered in the center. I let it go Almost at lighting speed and it hit him in the heart but he wasn't taking damage. I dropped my hand and the fire disappeared. The outline of his body glowed red and and then finally disappeared. He looked displeased with something and then really angry as he raised his hands and released the same thing I did! He could absorb energy! It hit me in the stomach and I was blown back into the wall. That was even more powerful than when I did it to him. I had no choice to call for help.

"Emer!? I could use a little help here!" I yelled keeping close to the wall as the man just glared at me.

That's when I heard a struggle and roaring from above. "I'm a little busy up here!" She yelled. I looked up and saw her battling a huge cyclops. I looked back in front of me and the man came charging towards me. I quickly hopped up and he ran into the wall as I landed behind him. Now was my chance. I kicked off the ground on one foot and flapped rapidly to escape. I flew up higher and higher, about to grab Emer and leave but I stopped flying and screamed in pain instead. She turned in my direction away from flying and I saw shock. What happened?

"Lizzie no!" She screamed reaching for my hand but she still missed and I fell instead. I flapped my wings harder but I still fell rapidly until I felt the concrete crack underneath me.

**Bunny's POV**

"Come on North hurry up!" I urged on as he pressed away in his screen. After Lizzie hung up he hacked into the camera on her helmet and saw everything until we lost connection after she found Pitch and Nightlight.

Finally, we got something, but it wasn't what we wanted. The helmet looked as if it were on the ground because of our view. We all gasped and took a step back. Lizzie was on her knees both arms held out by cyclops the size of me. She looked unconscious, and her wings...

Then Emer was being constricted in the same way across from her, attempting to get to her but the cyclops would only yank her back.

"Malus stop this!" She screamed.

He stepped from out behind one cyclops, his tattoos darker then ever.

"Silence!" He snapped. "Read to me the great prophecy and she lives." He said taking a knife out and holding it close to her throat.

We saw Emer sigh and take a deep breath. Her eyes glowed white and she opened her mouth to speak. "If you continue on your path, then In 500 years, one of the seasons, and of the elements, lightning, will rise and defeat you. A traitor will take the life of an innocent and they will seek the vengeance he will claim on you. Light will find the flight she seeks In a different way, and from your ashes, a new spirit will be born." Her eyes returned to normal "nothing has changed." She said with a smirk.

Malus stepped back in shock.

"But this one is the only elemental left, and she isn't lightning. So that means... "

Malus smiled. "I have obviously summoned the wrong spirit. Throw her in a cell, she is to be executed in the morning." He said

"What? You said she would live!" She yelled. She saw him grinning and glared again. "What are you so happy about? You messed up. You can't defeat him."

Malus turned to face her, hands behind his back.

"I don't need to go to him, I have her." He said nodding his head in Lizzie's direction. He pulled out a sword and stabbed her causing her to shriek and her head fell to the side.

"Thank you Emer for your help, but your services are no longer required."

Tooth gasped as we all did on the inside.


	3. A New Friend

_We watched the girl being dragged on her knees as they walked her over to this cell. The other nightmares cowered in fear as she was thrown in and slammed into the concrete wall. They slammed the door shut. The others moved to the opposite corner of the cell in fear of being touched by her, but I found her interesting. She was injured and looked hurt as she struggled to sit up. I slowly put one hoof out and walked over to her, she seemed to not pose any threat. I sniffed her hair and sneezed. Should I even try? I got even closer to the point where there was a good foot between us. Her bloodshot blue eyes looked at me curiously as well and she slowly stuck her hand out as I brought my muzzle into it._

_"Good boy." She said_

_Finally! Someone got it right! Just because mare was in nightmare didn't mean I was one. And when she called me good, I don't know why but that made me even more happier, I don't think Pitch ever called me good when he was evil. All of a sudden, the tusks on my snout disappeared and I whinnied in shock stepping backward and then pranced around the cell really fast._

_She laughed but winced in pain grabbing her ribs, she must have broken some after her fall. I slowly approached her. "Your a fast one huh?" She said as she thought about something. Finally she got an idea or something and whipped out a deep cone made with red yarn or string. She closed her eyes and inhaled until the cone had a type of aurora. I tilted my head. She opened her eyes and smiled holding it up._

_"In this beanie, is my power to go through anything, like the barrier and the asteroid field keeping you locked in here. As long as you possess this, you can get through both, and when you do, I need you fly to the North Pole and warn the guardians."_

_She looked at Pitch and the other in the cell next to us. I guess I got an annoyed expression because she looked at me pleadingly. "Please? I know you don't like them but they are hurt and need help like me." She pleaded_

_I couldn't ignore that no matter how hard I tried. I rolled my eyes and held the "beanie" in my mouth as I walked to the other cell. I saw them and made my way over sliding under them eventually ending up with them on my back. I walked over to the girl again. She looked like she was getting worse and worse every minute. I lowered my head to her and nickered sadly._

_"It's okay, you go without me, I'm too weak to travel." She said her voice a little raspy as she rubbed my snout. She then winced in pain pulling her hand back and fell to the floor. I had to hurry. I whinnied holding the beanie in my mouth and then shot through the wall._

**Jack's POV**

I blew flurries here and there. Wondering where she was. I'm always the one she goes to first when coming back from space, and it had been nine hours since she left. Something was wrong. I could feel it deep in my soul. But I ignored it, of course she wouldn't be in any danger. She had Pitch and Nightlight by her side. But I couldn't shake the feeling. I looked back up at the sky. I couldn't ignore it anymore. No matter how mad Mother Nature would get finding out I didn't finish this blizzard, it didn't matter, I was determined. I shot to the North Pole, quicker than I thought, it felt like 30 seconds. Almost lightning fast. I landed in front of the doors and pushed them open hard causing them to crash into the walls next to them. I sprinted to the globe room finding them all standing there. Tooth crying as Bunny and Sandy comforted her. North was yelling orders to the Yetis to get the sleigh. Then all at once they stopped what they were doing and all looked at me with sad eyes.

"Where is she." I demanded, I watched as Bunny looked up at me, his ears drooping sadly.

"No.." I whispered to myself. All of a sudden we heard whinnying and yelling from the outside. We all rushed over. It was a nightmare, but there was something different, it didn't have its tusks on the side of the face. And it held something in its mouth.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I yelled putting my hands up to calm the beast. It stopped it's rearing and landed on all fours revealing Nightlight and Pitch passed out on its back. Then the nightmare nickered in my direction. I looked it in its eyes. They were less dark an evil and more light and urgent. He handed me what was in its mouth, her beanie. I held it in my hands, I could sense power in it. She was still alive, but not for long. I looked it in the eyes again, I saw a sign of relief, but still urgency. Did it really care about her? I know the correct protocol for finding a night mare was to kill it but this one was special. I looked to the others.

"Get the nightmare to the stables, and tell me what you know." I commanded.


	4. The Strike

**Jack's POV**

I watched the footage and I didn't know what made me angrier. Lizzie and Emer being held against their will, both extremely wounded, or the prophecy she foretold. She said that there would be a spirit of the seasons, which I'm the only one, and a spirit of the elements, which was lightning, would defeat this son of a bitch named Malus. But Lizzie was the only elemental as well and I've never heard of a lightning spirit. But this didn't matter right now, I needed to save her. Still in a very unpleasant mood I turned around to face the others, I was angry with them as well, why hadn't they come to me sooner?

"North."

He stepped forward.

"Get a snow globe and a belt for Bunny, Sandy and yourself. Tooth, stay here and watch the monitor with Phil." I commanded. She looked at the monitor again got a nervous look on her face. "But I don't know how to... Monitor." She said

"Well you better learn quick."

I took out the belt Lizzie gave me earlier and snapped it into place. The black flexible metal crawled up and down my body and the helmet formed in my hands. Time goes faster in space, meaning that morning could have happened already. I prayed that it wasn't too late. Before I knew everyone else was suited up and ready. North handed me the snow globe.

"Infernus Prison." I said shaking it and throwing it down. We all hopped in and appeared behind a rock right outside the barrier.

**Nightmare**

_The furry man led me to the room the white headed spirit called "the stables". He barely even wrapped his little fingers around the lead that was wrapped around my nose, chin, and ears. Why didn't these things trust me? I passed 7 large creatures with antlers. They curiously sniffed my trail and then reared up into their stalls. Necessary? I think not. At the very end was an empty stall right next to another creature. The furry man swung the door open and I walked in as he shut it behind me quickly scurrying away._

_ I whinnied in his direction as if to say "Hey! You forgot to take the lead off!" but he had already ran away screaming. I snorted and got used to the tight rope surrounding my face. I looked back up at the creatures and they were all staring at me._

_I was about to greet them but they turned around and showed me their tails in a disrespectful way. I just rolled my golden eyes and did the same. I just hope that the girl gets out okay._

**Jack's POV**

We sat crouched behind the rock as I peeked over. There were cyclops and mechanical beasts surrounding the entire barrier. Sandy held blinking balls of sleep sand and gave them to me to throw because of my good arm. Each one landed in front of a monster, exploding creating quiet invisible explosions. After about thirty seconds they were down. We all snuck inside the barrier and it was almost left me without air. It was like a feeling of abandonment and sadness. That meant that the moon was no longer in our range and that is we get wounded here it wouldn't heal unless we got out in time.

"Jack." I heard Tooth say

"What is it?" I replied

"Lizzie's camera is working again and I can still see that she is in the cell with Emer. You need to hurry though, you don't want to run into Malus."

"Oh Tooth, after what he's done, I might want to show him a little piece of my mind." I replied

"Ugh... Men." Tooth sighed

"Bunny would do the same for you." I said teasingly

"THAT DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING!" She yelled quickly.

I laughed. The chemistry between those two was so noticeable it couldn't be covered with four football fields of concrete. We stepped over the bodies of the monsters and malfunctioned machines and walked through the barrier. I made me stumble a bit. I felt as if my whole mind had been cleared and I was abandoned. I looked to the others.

"Stay together." I said

Sandy got out his whips, Bunny got out his boomerangs, and North got his swords as I gripped my staff. We walked forward to the gigantic hole and hopped down to the surface landing silently.

"Get down!" Bunny whispered. We all huddled behind one of the boulders. Two machines and an ogre walked past in the direction of Lizzie's cell, I felt North put a hand on my shoulder to stop me before I got up. They walked over and the ogre walked in her cell as the machines stood guard. He lit a torch on the inside and I could see everything. I saw Emer slouched against a wall holding Lizzie in her arms who was shivering violently. I felt my heart drop, I had never seen her in this much pain before, not even when Pitch killed her before. The ogre peeled Emer's arms off of her and threw Lizzie out causing her to land on her side and roll to a complete stop. North's grip on my shoulder tightened as the grip on my staff did as well. It glowed with intense power almost freezing the ground beneath me. Then the ogre kicked Emer to her side off of the wall and exited the cell. She stuck out her hand almost as if to reach for her "Lizzie..." She said hoarsely.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as it fell to the ground as well as her hand, and we watched the spirit of wisdom lose what seemed to be her final breath


	5. The Strike (con't)

**Jack's POV**

Sandy looked up at me with sad eyes. I turned around to face them all.

"Here's what's gonna happen, Bunny and North, get Emer, Sandy, you and I are going to follow those guys and finish them off. I'll give you a signal when it's time to leave"

They nodded and unsheathed their weapons and walked back to back towards the cell and then went inside. Then Sandy and I turned around and followed the trail of fallen feathers.

Bunny's POV

"Emer."

We shook her shoulders and still she did nothing.

"Here, try this." North pulled out a mobile defibrillator from his suit.

I looked at the case, then back up at him with a confused look. "I don't even wanna ask mate."

I quickly unpacked the kit and fired up the defibrillator pressing it against her chest causing her body to jump and her eyes opened slowly.

North and I sighed in relief

"... Bunny, North, we need to get out of he- where's Jack?" She asked slowly, one hand on her fatal stab wound.

"He and Sandy vent to go get Lizzie back." North said

She looked shocked and when she was about to tell us something she fainted again. Why was she so worried?

"Help." We heard a hoarse voice. It was a Man's. "North... Bunny... Help me please." We both turned around and saw a dark figure on the floor to the cell next to us. He lifted his head and I could make his face out in the torch light. I couldn't believe it. He was alive, the Sun.

**Lizzie's POV**

They dragged me along the concrete on my back. I couldn't feel my wings at all and there were my feathers that trailed behind me. But what was the point? In about three seconds my head was going to be chopped off and delivered to the guardians as a little souvenir from the Infernus prison. They sat me on my knees and bent my head over a wooden stool. So this is how my life would end for good huh? Having my head chopped off and not being able to do anything about it. Perfect. I felt my strands of hair, one by one get cut off so they could get to my neck. I watched them fall to the ground like spiderwebs cut down by a weed whacker. I felt to cold tip of the axe lightly touch my neck and that's when a tear fell from my face. I was about to be taken away from so many people. Jamie, Sophie, North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, Manny... And Jack. Who knew that when I said goodbye to him before I left earth I was saying it for the rest of my life. As all these thoughts popped into my head my spirits got lower and lower. The axe was lifted. Here we go. In three, two- a trail of golden sand wrapped around the executioner's hands and he was thrown into the wall as ice surrounded my body in a dome. I fell to my side and cried. That was too close. The pain in my wings started to come back and that made the tears fall faster. I Heard yelling from outside the dome and all of them from the monsters. Then the dome disappeared and I found myself in Jack's arms as he hugged me.

"Oh thank god you're all right!" He exclaimed

I was starting to shake and my vision was starting to get blurry. If we didn't get out of here soon then I'd die for good. No coming back. He put both hands in the side of my butchered hairdo and kissed me. "We are gonna get you out of here okay? Don't fail out on me. Keep eyes. On me." He said holding my head strait. All of a sudden he was pulled back ward by Malus far onto his back and that's when I finally blacked out from exhaustion.

**Jack's POV**

I sat up and looked at my opponent. Malus, I hated this guy the more I saw him. He casually stood next to Lizzie who was passed out on the ground.

"What you didn't think I was gonna let you out that easy did you? Come on, I know to give my guests a good experience first before they die. And yours is just about to begin." He said as I stood up. He grabbed what was left of her wings and held her up. I looked to Sandy who was on the ground in the corner.

"No!" I yelled but he made me stop when he grabbed an axe from the stool. He held it up to her neck.

"Whoa there... Not so fast." He said with a smile. "Can't you just imagine, the whole world without a little... Light in their lives? It would be chaotic but I would love it. Wouldn't you?" He a said looking at her.

I gripped my staff tighter and I felt... Angry and outraged, almost as if my hair was standing on end.

He looked at me and smiled and continued. "And then after you, I'm going after the two children, then the fairy, and then the rabbit, then the sandman, and the Russian." He said to her as if he were telling her a bedtime story. Then he looked at me and glared. "And I'll save you for last so you can watch them all perish and then the Big three are next."

I grit my teeth. Ready to release all of the energy I had In store for him. I let it out, but instead of ice, it was something else. It was quick and spread across the prison in a blink of an eye, like veins... Lightning


	6. The Escape

**Bunny's POV**

We waited in the cell with sad news. The Sun leaned against North's shoulder and I held Emer in my arms as we crouched. He looked so drained of energy it was painful to look at.

"North it's been too long, we need to help them." I said

"Bunny have some faith in Jack and Sandy. They know what they are doing."

North was right, I was just being paranoid. I was worried about them against Malus. All of a sudden, lightning cracked all around the room killing every Cyclops that stood guard around the cells

I looked at North with a quick expression "there's the signal."

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't believe it. What was happening? I was shocked but thrilled at the same time. It finally stopped and I faced Malus. It was surging all around him still but he looked as if he was struggling with it. Then he grinned and shot it at me even more powerful. I threw my arms in front of my face but nothing happened. I put them down and saw that a shield of fire was blocking the electricity from hitting me.

"What?! No!" Malus yelled

We both looked over to find Lizzie supporting herself with one arm and shooting fire with the other. She grit her teeth and gasped a few times. She was trying to get Malus to run out of the power he stole. Her fire flickered twice and then she passed out again and didn't move. I was scared again.

"NO!" I Yelled

"Jack! Look out!" Yelled North from above.

I moved to the right as Malus came down on the concrete with a sword to my previous spot getting it stuck. I froze his arms to the sword and then the sword to the ground with so many layers an ice sculptor would lose patience. Sandy was awake by now and North, Bunny, Emer, and someone I've never seen before were with me. I rushed to Lizzie and picked her up.

"Tooth get us out of here now!" I yelled. Malus was breaking lose. His hands were free and he was working on the sword. All the remaining monsters started to aim arrows at us. A portal opened up next to us and we all rushed in landing uncomfortably in the globe room as it then closed. I was panting and my heart heated rapidly as I held Lizzie close to my chest. I looked down at her. Her hair was growing back and her bruises were starting to go away. But her wings...

"Jack." Bunny said sadly.

I looked to him and in his arms laid the motionless, lifeless, spirit of wisdom. Emer.

* * *

Malus stood up after falling into nothing and smiled.

"Sir." Said an ogre. "The guardians have gotten away. What do we do?"

Malus looked to the ogre. "We wait until the time is right."


	7. The Truth

**Lizzie's POV**

I cracked my eyes open. I had such a headache I could feel as if my heart was thumping in my head. I blinked about three times and realized I was in the Infirmary at the pole. I was laying on my stomach.

"That's an odd position." I thought to myself. I had probably rolled over in my sleep.

But something was different... I felt as if something were missing. The more I thought about it the more it bothered me. Did I leave my bow on the planet?...No... That wasn't it, it was right next to my bed. I felt my finger. My ring was still there. I felt my head, my hair had grown back. I sat up and let my legs hang over the side of the cot.

I looked at my shadow on the ground and I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. One thing wasn't there what usually always was... In fact.. Two things... I put my hand down which started shaking as I reached over my shoulder to my back. I started at where my wings started and slowly moved my way up the wrists. 1, 2, 3, inches. So far so good. I was beginning to doubt myself. I made it up to a foot and a half until my fingers touched nothing but the air. I balled my hand into a fist and and let it fall to the bed. The truth and pain started rolling in and challenged my soul. I expected to touch fully grown wings, 8 feet each. But all I was left with was 18 inch stubs that I could barely move.

My wings were gone. I couldn't fly anymore. Malus took them away. He made me like this. Tears fell on my emotionless face.

"Lizzie? Honey are you alright?" I heard Tooth call from the door behind me. I wiped away my tears and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yeah I um... I'm fine thanks Tooth." I answered. Before I knew she had walked over to me and ran her fingers through my hair and then sat down pulling me into a hug.

"Oh Tooth." I said on the verge of tears. "What am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna be okay." She said rubbing my shoulder.

I heard some one clear his throat behind me and Tooth turned around. "I'll leave you two alone." She said to me.

**Jack's POV**

Tooth walked over to me with a frown and stopped.

"How is she?" I asked in a whisper.

Tooth frowned. "Worse than we thought. She loved to fly. Losing wings is like you losing your memories Jack. You can be lost, confused, and even hurt emotionally and physically." I looked at Lizzie.

"Can't they grow back?" I whispered

"There needs to be at least 8 feet for them to grow back. She doesn't even have a quarter of that. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do." She said sadly

"Let me talk to her."

I walked over to her as Tooth shut the doors.

"How ya feeling?" I asked

She sighed "l don't know."

I sat down beside her and rested my elbows on my knees. It wasn't fair to her. She didn't deserve to lose her wings.

"No matter what happens" I started "you are gonna be fine."

"Yes but that's the thing I'm not... _We're_ not gonna be fine. None of us." She said grabbing her bow and using it to walk over to the window.

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I had wings for a purpose." She said "to get places quicker and to care for the stars. When a star is left unattended for about three days. They start to die." She explained "And when they finally die they collapse on themselves... and create... A black hole."

I looked down and thought for a bit.

"Can't the fireflies do anything?" I asked

"I'm afraid not.. They aren't used to that amount of energy. If they even get within a ten mile radius of them they will burn out and deplete to nothing." She said looking down.

"What about the ones surrounding Earth?" I asked

"Those fall out of the sky and come crashing down, those don't do anything _too_ dangerous. There are about 3,000 that humans can see with the naked eye... but there are much more..."

I sighed and looked down myself. There really was no way out of this.

"Pitch! Wait! What are you doing?!" I heard Tooth yell.

That's when we both heard it. We looked at each other. It was a very frightened whinny of a horse... That nightmare...

Oh no... He's gonna kill the nightmare. I looked at Lizzie. I knew that we were supposed to kill it awhile ago but I felt a connection between them. I wrapped my arm around her waist and shot out of the doors to the stables.

**_Nightmare_**

_I jumped around my stable frightened as Pitch slammed open the door. I saw the hummingbird woman pull on his arm but he just ignored her as if she were a fly._

_He held up his staff that I hated so much and fired a black orb. I shifted to the side and as much as I wanted to be good I had to charge at him. I reared and then cantered out of the stall. I almost made it out completely but I felt a tight pull on my lead that surrounded my face._

_"Oh no you don't..." I heard Pitch say._

_"Pitch leave him alone! Please! You don't know what he did for you!" said the woman "He's changing! Look!" she pointed to my muzzle and I could feel it get rounder and less pointy, more peaceful and kind. What was happening?! _

_After what I thought was the end of it. Pitch scoffed "He's nothing more than another dreamkiller..." _

_I Whinnied and threw my head making him let go of my lead and took to the sky where he followed me not far behind. I dodged his shots and flew in zig- zags sticking close to the giant cottage to not get lost. _

_I heard a sharp whistle from down below on the snow. It was the girl and the white-haired boy, but something was different about her... I kept getting a dark energy from her. I flew downwards in her direction and landed looking her in the eye in thanks, she smiled but then looked back up and gasped. He was coming back towards me with his staff raised high. she raised her left hand and shot a ball of fire but he was too quick and it missed. The dark energy I got from her got stronger and she knew it too with her expression. He came up rushing fast and she stood in front of me for protection. The girl and Pitch came face to face in a fiery staredown. _


	8. Help

**_Nightmare_**

_I stood next to the white haired boy and the humming bird woman as we watched the stare down continue. _

_Pitch grit his teeth and gripped his staff with wild eyes that stared into glaring blue ones that were angry enough to be in flames, she looked like she could've spit fire. Her mouth was shaped as if she smelled filth, if anything it was one of the scariest and fiercest faces I'd ever seen. She was panting slightly and griping her left hand as if it were injured, it was weird though I didn't see her get hit. _

_She caught her breath "Stand down!" she said with her voice raised harshly_

_"And why should I?" Pitch said with a smile not breaking eye contact_

_"He saved your life… And because I made you this way and I can assure you that I can UNMAKE you like this and throw your ass in that prison for good… so again STAND DOWN!"_

_There wasn't a hint of hesitation in her statement. His eyes radiated fear and he backed up as his grip loosened. I had never seen him that way before._

_He sighed. "I'm sorry Lizzie, I didn't know," he said looking her in the eyes._

_So that was her name… Lizzie abandoned her frightening look and adopted her caring one. _

_"Oh Pitch… You were only doing your job and you didn't know what he did… but you have to understand that he is changing and he's actually very different from the others. " She said walking over to me and putting a hand on my muzzle (which I found very comforting) but she pulled it away quickly and stared at her palm._

_I saw the hummingbird woman shiver. "Lets go inside…" Said the White-Haired boy._

**Lizzie's POV**

After we all flew back together (Jack carried me of course…) I asked if Manny could pay a visit for the same reason I went directly into my assigned bedroom at the Pole to be alone. I pulled up my sleeve and glanced at my hand. Every vein in my hand and those crawled up my arm was gray. I followed it all the way up to my sleeve where it grew darker and darker.

"What?" I asked myself confusingly

I removed my long-sleeved shirt leaving my tank top on underneath. The darkness continued up my shoulder and slightly up my neck about an inch until it led down to my upper chest where it was incredibly black… it was right where my power was located.

_"What's happening?" _I thought to myself

Was I using my powers wrong? Am I not healthy is that it? Is it because I lost a lot of blood when my wings were amputated?

I sat on the bed in question and confusion. I saw the gloves from my armor on the bedside table and slipped them on quickly along with my long sleeved shirt.

"I mean that has to hide it for a while… right?"

Right then my chest welled with pain and sparks flew from the source of the darkness and they actually… hurt. I gabbed the bedpost as I sank to the ground.

"Someone… help…" I managed to speak out.


	9. The Discovery

**_Nightmare_**

_ I was exploring the cabin known as "the pole". I went to the globe room, infirmary, and finally the bedrooms._

_ There were five of them and one huge one at the bottom. The first on my right were two double doors with painted pictures of dream sand on them… This must be for the sandman. The one on my right had a picture of a tooth on it. That one had to be hummingbird woman's because she had absolutely perfect teeth. The next bedroom beyond that on the right had an egg on it that was painted very colorfully. This must be the kangaroo's room considering all his paintbrushes and eggs he had with him all the time. The one on the left had a snowflake on it. The white haired boy's definitely. The next two beyond that had an empty one on the left and one with a star on it… that must be Lizzie's… but something was strange._

_ There was a bright faded light shown in the cracks below the door and my ears pricked up at the sound of the very quiet words…. "Someone… help" I burst through the doors and saw her in a little ball lying on the ground as sparks flung everywhere. The dark energy was strong. I quickly slid under her getting her on my back and got her on the giant square fluffy thing on the middle of the room. She placed her hand where the sparks were most of the sparks were coming from and ripped a glowing orb out of her chest and threw it across the room hitting a wall. She sat there panting griping her chest and looked at me with startled eyes._

_"Thank you…" she said. _

_I nodded my head and looked over to the orb on the ground. It wouldn't hurt me because I was made out of dark energy myself. I went over and picked it up in my mouth bringing it over to her but when I turned around her face had aged about 20 years… and every minute that went by she aged about 6 months. She held out her hands and I dropped the orb inside of them._

**Lizzie's POV**

I held the light in my hands… why was it doing this now? I noticed the tiny black section of it somewhere in the middle. My bangs fell in front of my face and I gasped at the sight that it was gray. I quickly shoved it into my chest and they went from grey to brown, and then blonde again. I sighed and looked at the nightmare.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" I asked him

His ears pricked back sadly as he shook his head.

He was such a good spirit. He never let anyone down.

"You don't even have a name do you?" I asked him with a little sadness

He shook his head again but not as sadly.

"Well I think it's time you've earned one." I said, "Let's see…" I said rubbing my chin playfully.

"Something that's fitting… something that you can pronounce easily…"

"Something like Fides?" I heard Jack say in the doorway.

I turned around. "Jack! What are you doing here?" I asked surprisingly with a smile

He stood up from leaning against the doorway "I came here to check on you and you were thinking of a name so I gave you one." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Why that name? " I asked

"Well it's easy to say and it fits his personality. I swear if you look it up on Google translate it means 'loyal'"

"What's with the gloves?" He asked pointing to them. I looked at them with wide eyes. He was expecting an answer so I gave him one.

"I was just… Getting used to… Shooting fires out of them…see?" I said with a cheesy smile holding my hands up as a flame appeared.

"Come on Lizzie… Stay strong," I thought encouraging myself.

Sadly I let it slip and it backfired on me shooting the fire over Jack's head and into the wall. Jack looked at the scorch mark on the wall and then at me with an "I'm not convinced" expression on his face.

I looked to Fides and he gave me the same expression and then his ears pricked back as he grunted while nodding his head at my hands.

Jack picked my hand up in his and pulled the glove off.

"Oh my god Lizzie…" He said "what happened?!" holding it protectively

I sighed. "I- I don't know… It's like every time I use my powers it gets worse."

He was about to say something but the door opened and we both turned around.

It was Manny with his warm smile on his face. "I sensed that I was needed for something important." He said "Do you mind if we talk outside?"


End file.
